


Shance Secret Santa!

by Nife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Matt's personality is totally based off bosstoaster's, lowkey heith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nife/pseuds/Nife
Summary: Shance Secret Santa gift for @stillwritinghallelujah!Hey look, no suffering! I'm so proud!





	

“Keith.” Shiro deadpanned, glaring at his younger brother.

“Takashi.” Keith replied, throwing Shiro a shirt from the dryer to fold. 

“Keith.” Shiro growled this time, eyes narrowing into what he hoped were dangerous slits. 

They weren’t, judging by Keith’s barely hidden amusement. Shiro could see that damned smirk twinkling brightly in his eyes even as his face stayed neutral. “When was the last time you did anything fun? Went and did something outside of school?” Apparently Keith had been hanging around some people who knew social strategy because the younger man would never been able to use these tactics before.

Shiro could literally feel his lips twisting into a pout. “I don’t have time-” 

“Yes you do, you’re graduated and I know you already got all the grading you needed done for Coran.” Keith swiftly cut him off, throwing another shirt at him while hanging others up. “You got them done the night they were handed to you.”

“Keith….” He’d lost this argument already but honestly he was kind of proud of his usually tongue tied brother of winning this so well. Whoever his new social circle was they were really helping him out. Not that he’d admit that out loud, at least immediately.

“It’s a date Shiro and I think you’ll like the guy,” Keith finished hanging up the shirts, a small genuine smile curling his lips. “and if you don’t then it’s not like this is a engagement party, you can walk away.” 

“Now you’re making fun of me.” Shiro muttered.

“A little.” Keith dumped what was left of the dry clothes on the folding table and got to work changing over the load. 

-

“How casual is this date?” Shiro asked, deciding between two shirts. 

“With that guy? Casual.” Keith answered, tinkering with a drone he’d been building at school. 

“So you know him, as in you’re friends?” Shiro prodded, picking the ivory dress shirt with a bit more artistic swirling tan design. 

“Friends-ish.” Keith answered, trying to make sense of the wiring. “Damn it, Hunk’s gunna kill me if I messed up the wiring again.”

“Hunk? He’s one of your friends?” Shiro asked, mulling over the mild ridiculousness of the name and whether he should go bold and wear a blue mascara or stick with black and just play it up.

“One of them, yeah. He’s and Pidge are the resident geniuses.” Keith sighed, giving up the ghost and putting the drone down. “Not that L-” his mouth snapped shut, seeming to catch himself just short. 

“Not that- what?” Shiro asked, raising a brow to his suddenly silent younger brother as he went for a standard black and cat eyes effect. 

“Nothing.” Keith answered quickly, gathering everything he was working on into a box and getting up. “I’ll see you downstairs. Also if you’re going for a cologne don’t use the damned axe one, that thing reeks.”

“Not if you use it in moderation!” Shiro shouted at his brother’s retreating figure.

“Moderation doesn’t even slow that shit down, only fire could purge the stench from that can.” Keith called back, walking down the stairs.

“It doesn’t smell that bad….” Shiro nearly whined, pouting at his reflection. Ah well, if he wants to impress he might as well crack out the good stuff and if it turns out this is a waste of time and effort then he’ll just ask for more for christmas. Giving himself a light spray on his neck and wrist, rubbing them together, he finished making himself look ‘casually’ presentable before heading downstairs. 

“So?” Shiro asks, gesturing to himself.

“I said casual.” Keith grunts.

“This is casual!” Shiro argued back.

“At least you’re wearing jeans.” Keith grumbles. “You don’t need to hide your scars though, you can unbutton your shirt a bit. The guy already knows about the accident.” 

“So it’s only a partially blind date, aka I’m blind and he already knows all about me.” Shiro deadpanned, glaring at Keith.

“He doesn’t know you but he knows me.” Keith answered, rolling his eyes at his brother, “I told him about the accident a long time ago during a bonding moment he refuses to acknowledge.” 

“Ah. So this is ‘that guy’.” Shiro sighed, running a hand through his bangs, “And you decided to hook me up with him.”

“Takashi.” It was Keith’s turn to growl at him. “Trust that I would never deliberately mislead or harm you. If I thought that this wouldn’t at least mildly go well I wouldn’t have even suggested it in either direction.” 

“But you complained for an hour about this guy who’s name you refuse to tell me! About how he shouldn’t even be in your program and how he’s a goofball!” Shiro huffed, just about ready to call the whole thing off.

“He is a goofball,” Keith sighed, “but he’s also a good guy and a lot more intelligent than he sometimes displays.” 

“Why don’t you date him then?” Shiro face relaxing from a scowl to a pout.

“Because we’re just not each other’s type?” Keith raised a brow at him. “I like him as a friend, hell he’d be considered one of my best friends.” 

“And I haven’t met him before this, why?” Shiro’s pout intensified, growing just a bit irritated.

“Because for the last year you were hardly ever home?” Keith replied easily, amusement dancing across dark eyes. “You’ll be able to have a social life now that you’re graduated, well more social than Matt.” 

“Matt’s a great friend!” Shiro defended, crossing his arms.

“He’s also your only friend.” Keith replied evenly. “Everyone likes you but next to nobody knows you, not really.”

Well, Shiro didn’t really have an answer to that. It’s true, as he dedicated himself to study he’d sort of left socialization behind. It’s not as if he wasn’t an easy guy to get along with, he’d just been to busy to go out for get togethers, dates and other things. Not that he regretted any of the time he’d taken to get his diploma, his current position and honestly he wanted to aim higher still. 

Still he had some time right now and Keith was right, some socialization would be good. Hopefully.

“Fine.” Shiro relented, sitting down on the couch. “So can I at least know his name?”

For a moment Keith contemplated the question and deciding if he should answer it. “Lance.” he said finally, “or at least that’s what he calls himself. Most people can’t say his actual name so he sticks to that.” 

“Ah, okay.” Shiro understood that. Most people called him Shiro for the same reason, same as most struggled with Keith’s name. Well at least his brother understood enough about his tastes to not hook him up with some fool. Probably.

They waited in a comfortable silence for the mystery date named Lance that Keith apparently didn’t hate as much as he swore he had when he’d first met him, even liked him enough to hook his brother up with him. Shiro entertained the thought briefly that this was a very elaborate prank but dismissed it almost as quickly as the thought filtered through, it just wasn’t the type of thing Keith would do. 

Eventually Keith’s phone buzzed and he got up. “Time for me to head out, meeting the group to try to fix my drone. Try to have fun Takashi.”

“No promises.” Shiro tried for monotone but failed when a smile cracked his voice. He watched his brother gather up his things, shaking his head all the while. Eventually he got his coat and was out the door.

Not five minutes later there was a knock and, before he could let his nerves rattle him enough to flee, Shiro took a deep and calming breath. Releasing it slowly he got up and answered the door. 

There were a lot of things he was possibly predicting this mystery date to be. 

Beautiful was not in amongst them. 

Holy shit.

For a nearly full minute he just kind of gapped, luckily he remembered not to let his mouth hang open. He let his eyes wander over tawny skin and curled brunette hair with the darkest, bluest eyes he’d ever seen in his life. Not to mention that cute, slightly upturned nose. Clearly when genetics were being passed around they handed him the best of the bunch. 

“Uhm, hello. The name’s Lance. Is this the right address? Er, two hundred King Street West?” The guy named Lance asked, eyes widening a bit and a slight blush dusting his cheeks, “I mean, if not, that would pretty much be okay since, wow. Hello you are very nice looking- unless you’re already otherwise engaged, in which case tell the lucky whomever congrats!” 

Shiro should probably stop staring and say something before this poor man ran away or turned anymore red. Not that it wasn’t charming, the blushing part and the whole rambling. Still, only fair. In what was probably the most formal greeting for a date ever that will haunt his memory to his grave, Shiro held out his hand in a handshake. “Hello, I’m Shiro and that’s correct,” he quickly clarified when Lance looked about ready to bolt, “the address part.” 

“Oh thank god!” Lance breathed out, taking the hand and smiling probably the most honest and toothy smile Shiro had seen in a very long time. “Sorry, as previously stated, I’m Lance and it’s very nice to meet you. I’m your date for the evening.” he chuckled and suddenly Shiro had the urge to call Keith and just scream thank you into the phone for a while.

Well Keith probably wouldn’t appreciate it, or maybe he’d just laugh. Either way now wasn’t the time. Later, maybe.

“Alright, we should go? Yeah uhm, I hope you like movies and diner, because that’s what the plan was.” Lance nervously took his hand back as he rubbed the back of his neck with the other. 

“Movies and diner sound great.” Shiro agreed, grabbing his coat and heading out with the still jittering younger man. 

Turns out that Keith knew his tastes way too well and Shiro wondered if perhaps he should be concerned. Movie was great, a nice space adventure with giant lion robots and a princess who was sorta every bit of a woman he could ever want rolled together. Also all the heroes were pretty cool, though he felt bad for the black paladin and could feel his pain about losing an arm. All together he enjoyed himself. 

So did Lance, the guy was talking a mile a minute without pause and Shiro was beginning to wonder if the guy had some super human lungs. Still, it wasn’t annoying and Lance didn’t run over any of his own additions to the conversation, keeping him engaged. 

Also his voice was nice like in a general aesthetic sort of way.

Shiro was going to both thank and possibly strangle Keith. He should have prepared him better the little shit. 

“So I was thinking there’s this awesome little diner down on the boardwalk we could hit up.” Lance sort of asked him, it seemed phrased like a question.

“Yeah, I’m good with whatever.” Shiro replied, his cheeks a bit sore from all the smiling he’d been doing.

“Great! Cool! Let’s go!” Lance laughed, leading the way.

Diner was wonderful, Lance apparently knew what he was talking about in regards to food as it was delicious and probably the healthiest stuff he’d eaten in awhile since returning home from school. Keith had apparently taken to cooking, another thing that his new friends must have taught him as Shiro certainly had no talent for it, but Shiro had yet to try any.

Settling with a cup of coffee after the meal, Shiro watched Lance from under his lashes. “So… how did you and Keith meet?” 

“That guy!?” Lance laughed, and it sounded genuinely mirthful, “I challenged him to a racing game in a mini convention held at the school and he beat my ass flat. I was unstoppable till mister I can fly with my eyes closed came along. Man I was so pissed for so long. I kept going back to that dumb game and I challenged him at everything. My friends all thought I had a crush but nope I just couldn’t stand losing to someone who had a haircut straight out of the eighties.” 

“Hey, that’s my little brother’s hair we’re talking about.” Shiro fake warned, the twitching smirk utterly ruining the effect. 

“Doesn’t make the haircut any less eighties.” Lance laughed, “You’re brother’s cool though. He needed help with some parts of his school work, math and the like so I was volunteered to help him. We got along pretty well after that.”

“Volunteered?” Shiro asked.

“Oh yeah, Pidge. Little gremlin. Thought she was so clever and we’d ‘work out the sexual tension’.” Lance rolled his eyes. “The dude was already eying Hunk like he was a piece of meat, you know? I’m not stepping in between that.” Lance answered. “Did help though, now they’re-” he stopped, eyes wide and looking at Shiro. “Oh shit, I was not supposed to tell you any of that. Please don’t let him know until he tells you or I will be murdered by not one but three freaking people!”

Shiro burst out laughing, only barely able to catch himself before he annoyed the rest of the patrons. “My lips are sealed.” He managed to say without giggling.

“Thanks my bud, I’m too young and pretty to die.” Lance sighed but his eyes sparkled like the midnight sky.

Again Shiro was put into a state of mild panic, he was mentally waxing poetic about a dude’s eyes he’d just met. Clearly he was already in too deep and not likely to be getting out soon.

They finished up and headed out, Lance being surprisingly quiet. On the doorsteps of Shiro's home the elder debated maybe inviting Lance in for… well he wasn't sure what since they'd already had coffee. The younger man beat him to it, with a large toothy grin. “We had fun, right? Care for a repeat sometime next week?”

“Another date?” Shiro asked as if he required clarification. “Hm, sounds good but I think it's my turn to treat.”

“Well now it's definitely a date.” Lance laughed. Eyes sparkling and cheeks burning he leaned in. “May I kiss you goodnight?”

Now it was Shiro’s turn to blush, well that and nod stupidly. 

Softly Lance took both Shiro’s hand and prosthetic and kissed the fingers. 

“Oh my god Lance! He’s not a virgin! Kiss him on the damned lips!” a shorter version of Matt shouted out of the living room window. 

“I'm a gentleman you little troll! I only kiss after the second date!” Lance shouted back, “What in the world are you doing here anyways?”

“Watching you remain a virgin forever!” Keith laughed, sticking his own head out. 

“Not all of us start dating by climbing onto-” Lance started only to be cut off by Keith’s shrieking, the man nearly lunging out of the window.  
Somewhere inside an evil laughter came as well as another guy shouting something along the lines of Lance’s name and big mouths. 

“I think I need to run away, give me your number and I'll text a time and date.” Lance pulled out his phone. Quickly they exchanged numbers, just in time for Lance hop back and escape Keith’s murdering reach. He laughed like a maniac as he ran away, Keith close on his heels.

“Uhm, nice to meet you.” A big shy looking guy muttered as he slipped by, chasing after the two. 

“What the big guy said.” smaller Matt chortled, stepping past him and out. 

“Aww, and this was supposed to be the night Shiro got reinstated as a stud.” Actual Matt laughed, patting Shiro on the back. “Well you’ve met-ish the crew, next time we'll make proper introductions and you can properly introduce Lance to your dick!” 

“Really?” Shiro asked, brow raised.

“Hey I helped set this up!” Matt grinned, “Allow me to enjoy the fruits of my labor.”

“And that’s...?” Shiro grumbled. 

“Watching you flounder like a schoolgirl, all a flutter.” Matt’s smile turned wicked, teeth nearly bared. “Till then I'll leave you with this!” he handed over a box and followed after the group. 

Inside was, of course, lube and condoms. 

Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you iceburg-rose for editing this! 


End file.
